The Holy Beauty
by Akira Bane
Summary: This is a story about the discovery of a soul , and the begining of love .


  
THE HOLY BEAUTY  
PART ONE  
  
  
After I left the others I traveled down my own path, finally after a year I was following my true destiny . I knew my path was elsewhere I had a dream a long time ago when I was a child.I went a little father into the forest all of a sudden I saw a golden mist I thought how beautiful ; I was so intriged by it that I entered the mist.  
  
CHAPTER 1 THE EMERALD LAND  
  
I suddenly woke up and looked around where was I ? This land was beautiful but it wasn't home yet I felt a peace withen me that I had not ever felt . I suddenly realized what the feeling was it was loneless I looked around to find Tsunomon I could not see him I looked up at the sky I saw the northren star shining very brightly .This must have been how the Three Wisemen had too have felt when seeing the star of Bethlaham for the first time I desided to follow it . So I followed it in the dead of the night. I soon got tired and I fell into a deep sleep . When I woke up I was glad I had fallen asleep I had been travling along a cliff side I looked down and I saw Neptunes mighty anger . I saw the waves cresting than hitting the cliff face with gale force and then the water seperated into crystaline dropplites which fell down into the sea. I looked up into the sky like any nephew of a sailor should when lost near the sea.It showed me that this place apparently got a lot of rain so it had a climate like England or Ireland .I knew this because I had spent a summer with my uncle who I had been named after Yomato Changla my mother's brother.I looked around it was only grass and rocks right here near the cliff even Ireland did not have land so beautiful and green . The rocks were wet as if it had just rained so it made the land look more mysterious and mystical . It reminded me of the Druids or maybe Stonehenge . I looked as far as I could in the distance I could barly see the canapy of low lying trees fae away in the distance maybe five miles in the distance .I walked as far as I could until I collasped onto the ground and slipped into unconsciousness.   
I woke up too hear a song somewhere it was echoing off walls a least it sounded like it I did not know it really was for I had not yet opened my eyes I was afraid too . I soon let my instincts of curiousty take over I opened my eyes I did not believe them as I looked around . I was in a cave the walls were made of jaggedly cutt Topaz. I noticed I saw Light but how I was no where near the cave entrace . How was this humanly possible? Artifical light in a cave of Topaz ; how mystearious . I knew my quistions had no answars so why bother asking.?I got up I heard the voice again singing . . . . I sing in this Topaz world imagining once more singing at the dark moon at the hour of death I can still see the northren star in my mind shining like a sapphire in the night sky among the golden mistes of this mystearious world what path is my own too take . . . . I found her she was dancing in the fire light her body was silawatted all over the wall of this room she had a dress on of old midevil style she looked French her hair was like spun gold and as thin as it her eyes was the same color as the Topaz . She finally knew I was there when I cleared my throat she grew very scared and backed up into the wall . I moved foward making sure she did not run from me she finally gave up resisting and asked who I was . I told her my name was Matt.  
I was scared of this strange man . His eyes was the same color as the dark blue skies of Ariozna . I relized then that I barly remembeared my home I had always been a" Ward Of The State" and had run away from my foster homes tring to find peace within my soul. Unfortenly my Foster Parents did not accept that ,they thought I was a troubled child and locked me away from socity forever .His hair was the same color as the distate sun . He asked for my name I told him I had no name . Matt looked shocked he asked if I had Amneisa I said sitt down and I shall tell you my story . . . . after I had heard that sad story I told her I shall give her a name I decided upon Aaryanna which means holy beauty which was what she was. I looked at her surely she knew the way out so I asked her she smiled and just said follow me I got up and followed . I looked around I saw differant scenes from everywhere I saw Tai leading Sora, Izzy ,T.K , Kari , and all of thier digimon at a Oasis. Than I saw Mimi , Joe ,and thier digimon also they were still in the Jungle or whatever. All of a sudden I saw Tsunomon I was not paying attition and I ran strait into Aaryanna she had stopped there and was watching the image . I saw Tsunomon conversing with a small golden fur ball this must be Aaryanna 's digimon I noticed than that Aaryanna did not have a crest or digivice but I still felt the conection between them it must be with thier souls. I watched than the world grew older so did we. Soon we were sixteen years of age . She than took my hand and lead us through the wall. I noticed that our clothing had changed I was wearing a navy blue Gap sweater and baggy khaki pants with lots of pockets Aaryanna was wearing a bright blue tank top with spigghatti straps and clinging shorts . I looked around us it was all diffrent images of differants places and worlds and even differant dimisions the world had no land or sky the places between images were the same light blueish green color of topaz and went on forever I felt us being drawn near one of the images and suddenly we were there in less than a secound we were drenched like we had been swiming . After that wild ride I knew my life would be forever diffrent little did I know it I was correct.  



End file.
